Speak
by xxxAriha
Summary: We all hear crap about the power of words. Do those words still have power if they aren't exactly said?
1. Chapter 1

In mythology, there is a story about a nymph named Echo. The story tells of how she fell under the wrath of a goddess who doomed her to a fate where she could only repeat the words that others spoke. If that were the case, I think, I would have stayed…quiet.

_My name is Mute Kingsly. I am 16 years old and have been enrolled for only two days at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. As you may have guessed, I am a mutant and a special one according to Prof. Xavier. Today, the students are coming back from their trip with a woman named Storm and, according to Xavier, Logan has arrived after a road trip. I cannot wait to meet them. _

_Mute._

_"Well kids, how did you enjoy your trip?" Xavier asked._

_"It was great Proffessor," Kurt said._

_"Just what we needed to relax," Kitty added. _

_Xavier smiled._

_"I'm glad you all had a wonderful time," he said. _

_He turned to Storm._

_"Now Storm, I'd like to speak with you privately after everyone's unpacked if you don't mind." _

_Storm smiled but she was a bit puzzled._

_"Of course, Charles."Nodding, Xavier wheeled himself out of the room._

_"Hey, Charles," Logan said, opening the door to Cerebro. _

_He stopped as he caught sight of a girl with the helmet in her hands._

_"Hey, who are you?" he demanded, claws shooting out._

_The girl looked bewildered, almost dropping the helmet. In an instant, she was gone. Logan was taken aback._

_"Logan, what's going on in here?"Logan turned to see Charles._

_"Charles, there was a kid in here!" Logan explained. _

_Charles smiled slightly._

_"Mute," he called gently. "Don't worry. Logan won't hurt you.""Mute?" Logan asked._

_Slowly the girl reappeared, exactly where Logan had last seen her. _

_"Mute here is our newest student," Charles explained. _

_He held his hand out to Mute who came to his side and took it._

_"I found her while you were all on your vacations and went to get her myself. It was a good thing father had a hard time letting her go though."_

_Mute's pale blue eyes shut and she focused on Xavier. He smiled. _

_"He only let her go because I assured him that he could visit whenever possible."_

_Logan eyed the white haired girl._

_"So what's her deal?" he asked, pointing to her mouth._

_Charles smiled thinly. _

_"Coincidentally enough, Mute is mute."_


	2. Chapter 2

Mute stared at the people in the parlor who stared right back. Logan stood to her right, his overpowering personality matched with Xavier's calm but firm one was drowning her.

"So who is she?" Kurt asked.

"This is Mute. As of two days ago she became a student at the institute," Logan said.

"Sweet," Kurt said. "New meat."

"I think ya mean Fresh Blood," Rogue said.

She crossed her arms, the explanation to her bad mood easy to guess with just a glimpse at the bags under her eyes. Xavier turned to Kitty.

"Kitty, are you still having bad dreams?" he asked.

Kitty shrugged.

"What can I say, Professor. I can't control my subconscious."

"Be nice if ya could," Rogue muttered grumpily.

Xavier turned to Mute.

"Perhaps Mute wouldn't mind sharing a room with you."

Mute looked at him before smiling. Her hands moved in a jerky motion before settling. Rogue's head tilted a bit.

"I'll get my stuff," she said.

Once again, Mute's hands moved.

""Sure," Rogue said with a small smile.

Mute scurried past Logan, following Rogue out. Xavier watched with a smile.

"Maybe that will make it easier on both of them," he said to Logan.

"What was that about?" Kitty asked.

Logan and Xavier looked at her.

"She can't talk half pint," Logan said.

"That's so weird," Kitty said.

"Hey, once upon a time you thought I was weird," Kurt pointed out.

Kitty laughed.

"Kurt, you're blue. You are weird," she joked.

"So, I'll take this bed," Rogue announced, dropping her pillow on the empty bed.

She looked around the room. It, like most rooms at the Institute, was meant for two people. Mute was sitting on her bed, pale blue eyes watching Rogue.

"I guess ya don't talk much," Rogue said.

Mute shook her head. Rogue crossed the room, flopping on the end of Mute's bed.

"Why not?" she asked.

Mute looked away.

"Hey, it's not like I'm asking you to speak," Rogue snapped.

Mute's eyes snapped to her.

"Do you think I would pour all my grievances to someone I had just met?" Mute signed, furiously.

Rogue was shocked. She'd known some kids who were deaf and mute before but none of them were this able to express their emotions with their hands.

"Look, I'm sorry," Rogue said.

There was a knock on the door and in that second, Mute was gone, literally vanishing in midair.

"Cherie, you owe me a game of pool."

Rogue sighed in annoyance.

"How did he know where I was?" she mumbled, getting up and going to the door.

"Go away!" she yelled through it.

"But mon cherie, where's the fun in that?"

Rogue sighed and opened the door to find Gambit leaning against the doorframe. He'd been living at the Institute for two months now and he'd gone on vacation with them all. Wasn't that enough torture?

"Do ya mind?" she snapped.

Gambit smirked. He'd always found her temper amusing.

"When a gentleman come calling, a lady should invite him in," he said.

"You ain't no gentleman," Rogue snapped. "Plus I'm busy."

"With what?" Gambit inquired.

"My roommate," Rogue said.

Before Gambit could react, Rogue closed the door, locking it. Of course, he could just blow it up but the cajun had too much respect for Xavier to do something so barbaric. Rogue turned away, surprised to find Mute standing right behind her.

"Don't do that!" Rogue snapped.

Mute just smiled.

"Let's go!" Scott yelled.

He hopped over the side of his car into the driver's seat. Jean soon joined him, sliding into the passenger seat. She glanced into the back seat as Kurt and Kitty teleported into the car.

"Looks like that's it," she announced.

"What about Rogue? And Mute?" Kitty asked.

"She left early with Gambit," Kurt announced.

He snickered.

"I bet she'll ditch again today.""Never mind that. What about Mute?" Jean asked.

"She's not going, Red." They all turned to see Logan walking towards his bike.

"Charles filled me and Storm in last night. Mute's going to have a tutor. Let's just say school ain't her best friend."

"And on that note, we leave," Scott declared, turning the key in the ignition.

They sped off. Before they left the gates, Kurt turned to look at the Institute as he usually did every morning, only to see Mute standing by the window to her room, watching them leave. She turned and walked away, closing the curtains behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

_I can remember when I did use to talk. Neal would always smile, even when I stuttered. And I loved him for it. He understood me, being a mutant as well._

Logan studied the paper, trying to decipher Mute's handwriting. Unlike most kids, her handwriting was too neat. Storm stood behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"She's quite something, isn't she?" Storm asked.

Logan grunted in response. His grunt didn't seem particularly unfriendly so she went on.

"Mute is a very unique child. I do wonder why she doesn't go to school like the other children. And why she doesn't speak.""Leave her alone, I say. She'll talk when she wants to," Logan muttered.

"You have some experience?" Storm asked.

Logan glanced up at her.

"Whatever her reason, Mute won't always stay that way. Look at Rogue. She wasn't always so social."Storm smiled.

"I suppose you're right."

She set the stack of textbooks in her hands down.

"I'm going to water my plants."

Mute stared at the purple flower, touching the leaves gently. So the Institute didn't have a pool as far as she knew. But there were always pretty flowers to touch and smell and look at. And it was fun looking at Logan. He was an interesting man to draw. She just never got his jaw line right. The door clicked open and Mute turned, already half invisible but it was only Storm.

"Oh Mute, I didn't expect to see you in here," Storm said.

She was legitimately smiled but was unable to convey just how much she loved the flowers. Luckily, she didn't have to. Storm naturally seemed to know.

"Neal."

The small voice drew Neal's attention away from his textbook. Behind him stood Carrie, holding a bucket. Neal stood, panicked.

"Carrie, what's in that bucket?" he asked.

She glanced at it with her soulless black eyes.

"Water."

Neal tensed but knew he wouldn't get far if he ran. Those black eyes turned to him.

"Where is Mute? She was suppose to visit me today but she hasn't."

Neal gulped.

"Father sent Mute to the Institute so she could learn to control her powers."

He tensed even more when her eyes flashed but then she smiled.

"The Institute? Where is that?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Neal lied.

Carrie shrugged.

"I'll go ask Mason," she said.

She turned to go and slowly, Neal began to relax.

"Oh, Neal, before I forget," Carrie began.

She spun throwing the water on Neal. He gasped, struggling for breath as his body went from relying on lungs to relying on gills.

"Don't lie to me next time,Neal," Carrie ordered, walking away. "I've been in your mind. I know how you think."

Mute stared at the sky, laying in the neat cut grass of the Institute. She sighed and closed her eyes. A shadow covered her as soon as she did and she reopened her eyes. Kurt stood over her, smiling.

"Hi there," he greeted. mimicking Spock's hand gesture.

He sat beside her.

"Rouge filled me in on the whole signing thing," he explained.

Mute just looked at him. Kurt pulled at his shirt collar.

"So, uh, do you like it here so far?" he asked.

Mute studied him. It was obvious that Kurt was nervous. Maybe even a bit shy. And it was cute. She narrowed her eyes a bit. Earlier, Storm had explained that Kurt was blue but he looked pretty normal. Slowly, she reached for the watch on Kurt's wrist, pressing the button all before he could react. The image of a normal teen faded away, leaving a blue impish creature behind.

"Oh no! Don't freak out!" Kurt cried, freaking out.

Mute stared in wonder before throwing her arms around him. He was so cute!

Logan lowered his mug as Kurt walked in in his blue, furry glory with Mute clinging to him. Scott also looked, totally just shrugged.

"Chicks dig the fur," he said in explanation.

"I told you she was weird," Kitty muttered.

"Mute!" Rouge called from upstairs. "Prof. wants ya! Telephone!"

"How's that going to work?" Kitty asked.

Logan glared at her.

"Curb that jealousy, half pint," he ordered. "It makes you look ugly."

'You wanted to see me?'

Xavier turned at the voice in his head, seeing Mute standing in the doorway.

"Yes Mute. You have a phone call from someone from home."

He held up the phone. Mute took it from him and pressed it to her ear, heaving a deep sigh in order to alert the person on the other end of the phone that she was there.

"Hello, Mute."

The voice literally froze Mute to the core and her eyes widened.

"You do know who this is?" the voice went on.

How couldn't she?

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

Mute gulped. It was Carrie.

"What's the matter Mute?" Carrie taunted. "Cat got your tongue?"

Carrie chuckled.

"Oh that's right. You've forgotten how to talk. Usless girl. You should never have left my side."

Mute slammed the phone down, watching it break. Xavier turned away from his desk.

"Mute?" he asked.

Mute stared at the phone's remains in her hand. Her entire body shook violently and she opened and closed her mouth like a fish. It took Xavier a minute to realize she was chanting something to herself.

Logan almost dropped his mug when he heard Charles's voice bouncing off his mind.

' Logan, can you please come up here?'

Logan rose and hurried up the stairs, slightly worried. He burst into Charles's study to see Mute standing tense by the phone.

"What's wrong, Charles?" he asked.

"I hope it's not too much of a bother but would you escort Mute to her room. She doesn't seem to be feeling well."

Logan's eyes found Mute.

"Sure Charles."

He walked over to Mute, patting her shoulders. She dropped the remains of the phone and looked at Mute.

"Come on kid. Let's get you to bed," he nodded and he picked her up, carrying her out. She was more grateful then he could guess because her legs felt like jelly. It was the effect Carrie had on her.

** A/N: I intend to explain Mute's backstory just a bit in chapter 4. Neal is her brother and Carrie her cousin but the thing about Carrie is she's based off of Akito from Fruit's Basket not thought as... yeah i can't say without spoiling. Still looking for Mute's mutant name. Anyone?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This is purely as a reminder to myself as I am doing this at school and won't remember later on most likely. Anyway, this chapter starts in Neal's POV for a bit. It kind of explains who he is and gives ppl a better feel for him. **_

_So often, we forget that we are only , most of us. Me? I'm a mutant. A Kingsly mutant. My family is unique to say the least and to make the least sound nice. If you've ever read Furuba, you'll understand. Like the Sohma family, we're cursed. Not by the Zodiac animals but by the X gene itself. We are all mutants._

_Neal_

"Here you are, cherie."

Mute looked up, face almost colliding with the bowl hovering inches from her face. Remy, as the professor had introduced him as, was standing over her.

"You need your strength. If I know Logan, you'll be hiking all day," Remy joked.

Logan grunted but said nothing. Everyone else just laughed.

"Leave her alone, Remy," Rouge ordered, flopping down beside Mute.

"Oh, cherie, jealous? Don't worry, there's enough Gambit to go around," Remy teased.

Rouge made a gagging gesture and smiled at Mute. Looking past Rouge's head, Mute could see Jean Grey looking at the two of them. She lifted her hand in greeting. Rouge turned to see who Mute was 'waving' at and rolled her eyes at Jean before turning back to Mute.

"Don't let him scare ya. Logan'll go easy on ya. He's probably worried ya'll break."

"I'm sorry but I cannot send her home."

Storm paused in the doorway and listened to Charles on the phone.

"I understand your position in this matter Miss Kingsly but Mute was enrolled by her father and-"

Charles trailed off, listening.

"I see," he said.

He rubbed his chin.

"I will speak to Mute and if she desires to return home then I well send her," he promised.

With that, he hung the phone up and sat back, folding his hands.

"Is something wrong, Charles?" Storm asked, stepping into the room.

"Where's Mute?" he inquired.

"Leaving with Logan," Storm replied.

Charles leaned forward.

"It seems Mute doesn't have a father."

"But you met her father! He enrolled her here!" Storm gasped.

"Someone did. But it wasn't her father."

Mute stared at the tall, rolling grass and couldn't help but smile.

"It's so pretty," she signed to Rouge.

Rouge just shrugged.

"Not for long," she signed back, eyeing Bobby and Sam.

It surprised Mute that Rouge was signing instead of talking but she noted the closeness of the other Xmen and couldn't help but understand.

"Don't worry," she signed. "I doubt anyone would understand our conversation by only hearing half of it."

Rouge granted her that small smile.

"Iceman, Shadowcat, Berserker and Mute, you guys are up first."

Mute panicked and turned to Rouge.

"What are we doing?" she signed frantically.

"It's like a relay. Relax, you only have to play the victim and be carried to safety," Rouge assured her.

Mute nodded to signify she understood but inside she was terrified as she stepped forward, joining Berserker. Logan pointed to the west.

"Nightcrawler, take the girls over there," he instructed.

Kurt obeyed, catching Mute's hand and Kitty's as well. In a flash they were standing on a platform in the ,middle of the lake. He smiled at Mute before vanishing once more.

"Looks like they're starting already," Kitty muttered.

She turned to Mute.

"We should get in the water," she said, taking Mute's hand.

As soon as they got closer to the water, Mute froze, shaking her head. Kitty didn't notice. She just pulled Mute in, unaware that Mute couldn't swim. Almost as soon as she hit the water, she began sinking, plunging away from Kitty.

_I will admit my own patheticness. I can't swim. Water reminds me of the uncertain. Of Carrie. Her moods were as hard to grasp as the water I'm sinking in. But there's silence. Withing water is silence. They go hand in hand. It's almost symbolic. I am forever entwined in Carrie and the Kingsly family. No hope. No saving grace. My mother abandoned me. My father terminated himself. Neal and Joel faded away. My world is Carrie's. _

_Mute_

Her eyes snapped open when someone grabbed her. Ray grinned down at her before lifting his head to the surface and pulling them both up. She could hear voices yelling at each other and when Ray helped her onto the platform, she saw Kitty and Logan arguing on the shore.

"Guess we lost, huh?" Ray joked.

Mute said nothing.

It was a quiet bus ride home. Rouge huddled next to Mute under the blanket despite the fact that Mute was dripping wet. Mute's eyes were focused on Kitty. Without warning, she turned to Rouge.

"Why doesn't Kitty like me?" she signed.

Rouge just shrugged.

"She and I have always gotten along pretty well. Making she's just uncomfortable with all this," Rouge said, lazily waving her hands.

"Should I try and talk to her?" Mute asked, pointing to her mouth.

"Don't change just cause one person is bothered by it," Rouge ordered.

Mute nodded but she remembered just who else didn't like her signing.

**A/N: Honestly, I don't ever remember being this annoying. Anywho, From now on, I intend to put past memories and flashbacks in italics. Don't freak, fret not, whatever. The thoughts if I get around to using any will be in italics too but they'll most likely be crowded by other words so it'll be simple to distinguish the two. **

_'Must you always use those annoying hands?' Carrie demanded._

_She slapped at Mute's hand with the textbook supplied by the tutor. The man looked ready to object but a sharp look from Lucy, Carrie's caretaker, kept him where he was. Mute rubbed her hand. She couldn't apologize so instead she said nothing, looking at the table. Carrie glared at her before rising, black eyes cold as steel._

_"Lucy, I'm done here. Dismiss Mr. Reynolds," she ordered. _

_She smiled darkly._

_"Permanently."_

_Lucy nodded and Carrie left. Mr. Reynolds collected his books and let himself be led away by Lucy. They left Mute sitting at the table, eyes still fixed on it. _


	5. Chapter 5

_"I just don't know how to love her anymore!"_

_Mute stared at her mother. The woman looked absolutely mad, clinging to Lucy. Carrie sat against the wall, smile concealed by her hair._

_"Mo-" Mute began._

_"NO! Close your mouth! Don't speak! I don't want to hear a word! Don't ever speak again!" Mute's mother yelled._

_Mute blinked in surprise._

_"Darci, go home to your sons," Lucy whispered, leading Darci away._

_"She doesn't want you anymore," Carrie said._

_Mute looked at her._

_"She looks at you and feels shame. Not motherly love or affection. She hates you."Mute turned away from Carrie and ran from the room, following Lucy and Darci._

_"MOMMA! PLEASE!" she cried._

_Lucy caught her before she could catch her mother, holding her tight as Darci walked away. _

_"MOMMA!"_

"Mute, I'm not trying to alienate you. It's very important that you tell me what's going on," Xavier said.

Mute stood in front of him, water dripping off of her onto the floor. Her eyes were trained on the steadily growing puddle. Xavier sighed.

"You like it here, don't you Mute?" he asked.

Mute looked at him briefly before nodding. Truthfully, she hadn't formed an opinion of the place yet. She liked Rouge and Kurt and the others just fine. Xavier smiled."Can you tell me about your father?" he asked.

He gestured to the couch and Mute sat.

"We don't have to talk but I'd like very much if you'd let me into your head," he requested.

Mute bit her lip and then nodded. Slowly, Xavier placed his hands on either side of her head.

"If I go too far, throw up your barriers," he instructed.

Mute just closed her eyes, opening her mind. Charles had to push his way through her barriers. When he'd first met her, her barriers had been tough and now they were formidable. Luckily, he knew how to get pass them, having helped build them. Still it was a slow process and by the time he entered her mind, he was bordering on exhausted. Looking around, he saw a memory all around him. There was Mute, sitting alone on a rock holding a book. Just holding it. She hadn't even bothered to open it. Slowly, a little boy approached her, flopping against the tree nearby. He looked dazed. Slowly, Mute looked at him before dropping her head again. Charles turned a bit and saw an ambulance. Looking towards the house, he saw a stretcher and paramedics.

_"Name?" one yelled._

_"Nicoli Kingsly," another yelled._

_"Cause of death?" the first asked, lifting the stretcher into the ambulence._

_"Hard to tell. Evidence of drug overdose and there was a noose in his room. Pistol on the floor," reported the third, the only woman._

_She closed the ambulence door._

_"He didn't seem to have much luck, you know." She lowered her voice. "Offing himself."_

_She was shushed as Lucy emerged, holding Carrie's hand._

_"Thank you for coming so fast," Carrie said._

_She smiled but the coldness behind it made even Charles shiver despite this only being a memory of Mute's. Movement in the corner of his eye drew his attention to Mute as she ran to Carrie's side. Carrie clutched her hand, squeezing it tightly._

_"This is Mute. That's her dad," Carrie announced, pointing to the ambulance. "Can she see him?"The first paramedic squatted in front of them._

_"Now why would I let a pair of nice young ladies like yourself see somethin' so gruesome?" he asked._

_"We've seen dead bodies before," Carrie snapped._

_She grinned evilly._

_"Mute and I, we're mutants. We always sneak into graveyards after the sun goes down and we dig up the bodies and have tea parties."_

_This drew the man's eyes to her and her own black orbs widened as she possessed the man's body. Lucy had one hand on Carrie's back, holding the girl in place despite her lack of mindset. As the paramedic, Carrie stood._

_"They wanna see, let 'em," she ordered._

_Reluctantly, the woman and another man opened the doors. Carrie released the paramedic partially and resumed enough control of her body to follow Mute into the back of the ambulance. Eagerly, Carrie pulled the sheet back and Mute's stomach lurched. Even from where he stood, Charles could see because he was seeing through Mute's eyes and his own stomach clenched at the sight of Nicoli Kingsly. Slowly, Carrie wrapped her arms around Mute so that anyone looking would think they were hugging, comforting each other. _

_"That's all your fault, Mute," Carrie whispered._

_Mute yearned to escape Carrie's hold but couldn't. _

_"Why do you always either kill or drive away people? Useless girl," Carrie spat._

_A think block came crashing down, forcing Charles out. Mute sat, head lowered across from him. _

_"Mute," Charles urged._

_She looked up at him and he granted her a smile._

_"It was not your fault."_

_Mute shook her head, lifting her hands._

_"Don't you see? It is. He hated hated my inability to talk. He hated that my mother left because of me," she signed frantically._

_"Mute, you came here afraid that your powers were in need of some altering. You must remember that many powers, especially psychic ones, are tied to emotions. Your powers could be stronger if you'd only let some of the guilt you have go. You musn't always believe what people say to you."_

_Mute looked at him._

_"Thank you Prof. Xavier," she signed._


	6. Chapter 6

"Now just relax," Jean instructed.

She tried to hide the hint of annoyance in her voice and mood. It was hard teaching someone something she'd already mastered. Mute stared at the block.

"Anything?" Jean asked.

She was beginning to doubt that the girl was a mutant at all. Mute stood and Jean looked up at her. She extended her hand towards the block. Her lips moved but as usual, no sound came out. To Jean's surprise, the block began to rise. Jean stood.

"Mute! That's fantastic!" she exclaimed.

Slowly, the block lowered to the floor and Mute sat back down again. She tired easily. Something seemed to be eating at her but she simply refused to share. Granted, Jean wouldn't be able to understand her very well. Since Mute talked with her hands, she didn't think in words. She literally thought about the signs. Mute sighed, a sound ,Jean had learned since only halfway through the month Mute had been at the Institute, that meant she was slowly transitioning into her powers. Slowly, Mute vanished. Jean waited and sure enough the doors to the Danger Room slid open and Kitty hurried in.

"Jean," she whined. "Can you give me a hand?"

Mentally, Jean could sense Mute's exit from the danger room and she was puzzled. What had Kitty done now?

"Well, well. This is surprising," Mason Kingsly said.

He strode into Carrie's room. He was hiding the fear that gripped every fiber of his being, threatening to send him to his knees. Carrie stared at him blankly. She was a truly awful girl who saw through everything and everyone. He didn't regret freeing Mute from her but had wished he hadn't shared everything with Neal. Strong as he was, Neal wasn't a match for Carrie. No one was. Slowly, Carrie set down the doll she held. Mason noticed the doll's head was laying on the floor next to a pair of scissors that had blood on them. His eyes scanned the room, searching for the body of the maid or butler that had 'wronged' Carrie, knowing it wouldn't be the first time that he was summoned to dispose of a body. When he realized that it was Carrie's blood he bit back laughter. With the attitude she waltzed around with, pity was not high on his list of things to bestow upon her. She seemed to know this and didn't bother to taunt him with the fact. In fact, she remained deathly silent. A first for Carrie. But how long would the silence last. Stupidly, Mason pushed.

"It's been a month. Aren't you afraid that your control over Mute is slipping?" he asked.

At that, Carrie smiled.

"Afraid?"

She laughed.

"Oh no. This month, I've let her believe that she's free. That I'm not going to take action. And it has terrified her. She's paranoid and it will most likely affect her powers."

Carrie stood.

"And once she becomes a threat, she'll want to come back to her family. Besides, Mason. I have a plan."

"Where's she going?" Scott asked.

He stood in the garage, watching Mute walk down the drive.

"Who knows?" Logan grunted from beneath his bike.

"Shouldn't we follow her?" Scott inquired.

"Kid's gotta do what she's gotta do, bub. Leave her be."

They were both silent for awhile.

"Is it true that another Kingsly is joining the Institute?" Scott asked.

"How'd you hear about that?" Logan asked, pushing out from underneath his bike.

"Overheard the Professor and Storm," Scott replied.

Logan snorted.

"Eavesdroppin's rude, bub," he said.

He stood, wiping his oily hands on a nearby rag.

"But yeah, it's true."

Mute stumbled over the root but managed to stay upright. Slowly, she trailed her hand across the rough bark of the tree. About a week ago, she'd taken to wandering the woods around the Institute. For her, it was a sort of rebellion as she'd never been permitted to wander off at home. She'd always been needed by someone who was sick of dealing with Carrie and her moods. The thought of her wandering aimlessly seemed to please Charles though and Mute was eager to do just that. Everyday, she went further into the woods. At his insistence, she'd also agreed to take Speech Therapy. Surprisingly, he hadn't called in a professional. Instead, he'd informed her that her speech therapist would be Storm which wasn't so bad. At least they got to work surrounded by Storm's gorgeous flowers. Mute's thought process was interrupted when she tripped, landing on a pile of pine needles. She sat up, rubbing her head.

"Hey!" she heard. "One of my traps was set off!"

The voice was excited and close. Male.

"Calm down, Tolansky. it's probably just a rabbit or something," another voice said.

This one was also male.

"Yeah, but we won't know until we check," the first voice said.

Mute glanced at her ankle. Wrapped around it was a rope. How had she missed that? Two boys crashed through the brush a few feet ahead of her.

"Hey!" one said. "I caught a girl!"

He hopped closer, like he was a toad and the smells rolling off him caused Mute to gag. But she hid it well. Best not to offend them until she was free. The other was bulky and tall. As he wobbled closer, she had to look up at him.

"What a catch," the big one joked.

**A/N: Six down, one to go**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Toad, Blob! Catch anything!"

Mute tensed. Another one? The bushes rattled and not one but two other guys appeared. The one with silver hair whistled.

"You caught us a girl!" he laughed.

"May I remind you we already have Wanda?" the second asked.

He walked over, kneeling in front of Mute and offering her his hand.

"The name's Lance," he said.

Mute glanced back at the rope around her ankle, drawing Lance's attention to it.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's Toad's lame idea of catching food. He's seen people on TV and decided to try," Lance explained as he freed her.

Mute didn't bother to listen. As soon as the rope was off her ankle, she vanished, stepping carefully away from them.

"Whoa! Where'd she go?" Toad asked.

"Was she a ghost?"

Blob, you idiot! Ghosts don't exist."

Using the noise of their bickering, Mute slipped away and ran for the Institute. As she did, she swore that would be the last time she swore she wouldn't explore the woods.

When she pushed through the kitchen door, Mute found herself under scrutiny of three of her fellow housemates.

"Mute, what's wrong?" Kurt inquired, standing.

Mute managed a smile, hoping that would be enough. The other two were Storm and ,surprisingly, Kitty.

"Mute, I'm glad you're here," Storm said, rising. "I was hoping it would be alright if Kitty and Kurt could participate in one of our sessions."

Mute glanced at Kitty who seemed nervous but nodded. Storm smiled.

"Great."

Storm glanced at Kitty.

"I hope you don't mind but Kurt has a project due tomorrow. I'd like to start with you."

"Uh, sure. No problem," Kitty said.

Storm nodded at her and headed out, probably to go water her flowers. Kurt, meanwhile, joined Mute.

"I almost forgot," he said. "The Professor wants to see you."

Mute gave him a warm smile and he blushed.

"D-Do you want me to teleport you there?"

She could have turned him down but he'd started to grow on her so she nodded,, taking his extended hand. In a flash they stood in the Professor's office.

"Ah, Kurt. I see you passed on my message," the Professor remarked.

Kurt smiled and saluted before teleporting out. Mute smiled.

"Mute, I'm glad at how much progress your making with Storm. Since you've come here, you've bloomed and I'm glad. Now I'd like you to take another step."

Charles paused, waiting for what he'd just said.

"If I'm pushing you, feel free to tell me but I'd like you to enroll at Bayville High with the others."

He waited for Mute's face to contort like it would have a month ago but she nodded, considering before shrugging and skipping out.

"Mute, wait!" Charles called.

He sighed, too late, and sat back. There was still time to inform her of the transfer student and so he'd wait.

"You know what must be done?" Carrie asked.

She looked down at the girl kneeling before her and couldn't help but feel disgust. So eager was everyone in the family to make her happy. To keep her amused.

"I do," said the girl, Hanna.

She lifted her violet eyes to Carrie.

"I'm ready!"

Carrie rolled her eyes.

"As you wish."

**A/N: Feeling successful that I got not one but two chapters done. Sorry for the long wait but the next one will be even longer so forgive me and I'm sorry in advance. I'm working on some Naruto stuff as well as some original work.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Nervous?" Kurt asked.

Mute jumped a bit as his hand rested on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," he assured her.

He turned to Scott."Right?"

"Yep," Scott answered, nodding.

Mute sighed, glancing at Rogue who was freeing her backpack strap from her seat belt.

"Don't look at me," Rogue said. "I just tolerate this place."

"Barely," Kurt whispered.

Mute laughed.

"Uh-oh, here comes trouble," Rouge said.

"Hey Summers, toting around a newbie?"

Mute froze, recognizing the voice. She turned, staring now at three of the boys from the woods.

"Why don't you scram, Lance?" Scott hissed.

"You ruined my trap," Toad accused, pointing at Mute.

"Back off Tolansky," Kurt ordered, stepping in front of Mute.

She peeked out from under his arm, nervous. Her legs were already starting to vanish. Kitty also noticed.

"Look guys, can you all save it?" she asked.

Lance begrudgingly backed up.

"We'll finish this later, Summers," Lance threatened.

He lead Toad and Blob away. Mute let out a deep sigh, her legs reappearing.

"Well, so far this morning has been one exciting trip. Can we go to class now please?" Rogue asked.

Logans stared down at the girl standing on the porch of the Institute.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

The girl's violet eyes fixed on his.

"Why yes, yes you can."

Her eyes glowed and Logan felt himself unable to look away. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he smiled.

"Good work, Hanna," Carrie said in Logan's voice.

"Anything for you, Miss Carrie."

Carrie scanned the Institute's front hall as she led Hanna in.

"What a dump," she mumbled.

_'Has she arrived, Logan?'_

The voice echoed in her head and Carrie couldn't help but flinch.

"Telepaths," she grumbled. "So invading."

She turned to Hanna.

"Let's go."

"Yes, Miss Carrie."

"Miss Kingsly, I understand that you were previously enrolled in a private session and I'm sure you've come to trust your former therapist but I assure you, you will come to trust me soon enough."

Mute could tell she meant it. Her referred to her new therapist, Miss Dovin. She was a school counselor who ,coincidently enough, was also licensed as a speech therapist. It was another of Professor X's subtle ways of pushing her to change. Mute welcomed it. Miss Dovin reached into the bag at her feet.

"Now," she continued. "You may find some of my methods odd, even stressful. But I believe to solve a problem, you must get to the root. As you're words are locked away, I don't expect you to tell me. Instead, I want you to tell yourself."

Okay, so this speech therapy thing was looking less and less like a good idea. Her past was the last thing Mute wanted to uncover. But at least Miss Dovin was encouraging her to keep it to herself.

"Unless you want to include someone else in the experiment. I understand you're living with Charles Xavier. What a brilliant man!" Miss Dovin went on.

Mute smiled, reading into the undertone of her speech therapist. Overhead, the bell rang, marking the end of their session. Mute rose, grabbing her backpack while Miss Dovin babble on about something irrelevant. But her chicken like qualities amused Mute. Before she left, Mute paused at the door.

"What if I want to include someone?" she signed.

Miss Dovin smiled warmly at her.

"Then do so. Maybe it'll help."

Kurt slammed his locker close.

"Man, Geometry was killer," he said.

He nearly had a heartattack. Mute stood beside his locker, smiling.

"C-can I help you?" he asked, a little nervous.

Mute nodded, handing him a slip of paper. He read it and then looked at Mute. She was still smiling but he could tell she was as nervous as he was.

"Sure," Kurt said, taking her hand.

Mute smiled and nodded and Kurt transported them away.

"Hello, you must be Hanna," Charles greeted.

He was surprised when Logan stepped in front of Hanna.

"Logan," he began, looking up at his old friend.

Logan's eyes glowed yellow and Charles shuddered as an unknown force took over his mind. The darkness that closed around him suffocated him.

"Welcome to my world," a voice said. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

It was her place. Her secret place but she felt she could trust Kurt. She plopped down and leaned against a tree, offering Kurt her hands. He took them, cautiously.

"Don't be afraid," she assured him telepathically. "I just don't want to go alone.""Why me?" Kurt asked.

Mute smiled.

"I'm scared," she admitted.

With that, she plunged them into her subconscious. Into her memory.

**A/N: Next chapter will mostly be in the past. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Darcy had always been a beautiful woman. Even after the years had treated her unkindly, she remained as beautiful as a doll. However, beauty doesn't say much of one's mental state. Darcy hadn't known her husband was a mutant or even that his family was filled with them. He hid it well and when their first son showed no signs of the X gene, he figured he was safe. Until his second son was born but Darcy could handle that ones power. With her third child though, it became too much. How do you love a child whose very presence drove you mad? Mad from waiting to see just how her mutant powers would evolve._

_"Mute! Check it out!"_

_Mute turned a bit as Miguel ran up to her. Miguel was another Kingsly. He was also a mutant. In his hand was a pearl. _

_"Isn't it cool?" Miguel asked._

_He held it to the light._

_"I bet I could get a lot if I made a whole bunch and sold 'em. Maybe I could make a pearl necklace."Mute grinned._

_"Maybe," she said._

_She eyed the pearl._

_"I'd certainly buy one.""Well you don't have to spend a cent."Miguel took her hand and placed the pearl in it, curling her fingers around it. Slowly, he brought it to his lips and kissed it._

_"For luck."_

_Mute blushed and pulled her hand back, looking at the pearl._

_"I'll treasure it. Always."_

_Miguel smiled._

_"Good. Because when we're old enough, we're gonna get married Mute and then we're gonna leave and travel the world."_

_"Sounds like a plan," Mute agreed. _

_With that, she headed inside. _

_From her private rooms, Carrie watched their exchange. _

_"Pests," she muttered._

_"What do you mean?" Lucy asked._

_She sat across from Carrie, teacup inches from her mouth. Carrie said nothing, instead looking away from the window._

_"How long does it take for powers to come in? Mine have been around since I was born," Carrie bragged._

_"Not much longer now," Lucy assured her._

_"You'd better be right," Carrie spat. "You know the consequences."_

_It was the waiting that drove her mad. Years and years of waiting. Waiting to see her daughter's pretty blonde hair change as well as her pale skin. Waiting to see if she had some talent that would deem her worthy of the Kingsly notice. Her future rode on whether or not she was a mutant. It was all that occupied Darcy's mind. She was blind to the prejudice on mutants of the world around her. All that mattered was that her daughter became one. And when her powers came in, when the beautiful blonde hair vanished beneath a sheen of white, when little Mute began to realize that not everyone accepted mutants wholeheartedly, Darcy couldn't have been more relieved. For just a little while, she was sane. Until._

_"Mommy, I hate being a mutant."_

_The plate in Darcy's hand fell from her hand, dropping and shattering on the floor._

_"What?" she asked, stunned. _

_She looked at her innocent daughter who sat in a chair, swinging her legs back and forth._

_"I hate being a mutant."_

_Her pale blue eyes turned to Darcy._

_"Momma, no one likes mutants. No one wants to be our friend."_

_"That's not true!" Darcy objected. "Look at all the friends Neal has!" _

_"Because Neal can hide his mutantness," Mute replied. "I can't."_

_She looked at her hands._

_"I wish I'd never been born."_

_"Sh-shut up!" Darcy screamed. "How dare you say such a thing! I've spent these past seven years, hoping! Hoping you'd be a mutant! If not, you were as special as Joel! I could love you and him all I wanted but you wouldn't be special! You wouldn't get special privileges! No one would care about you! But you are a mutant! You're special!" _

_"I don't want to be special!" Mute cried. "I want to have friends! I want to be able to leave the Kingsly estate! I don't want to be tied down! Not like Neal! Not like dad! Not like Lucy!"_

_"What do you know about Lucy!" Darcy demanded. _

_Her voice was eerily chill._

_"That Lucy isn't a Kingsly. She's here because our family destroyed her family's finances. We're monsters."_

_"Not another word."_

_Darcy's tone was murderous. Long gone was the maternally warm tone. Her daughter was now a threat to the family. _

_"Momma?"_

_"Don't call me that anymore. I'm no longer your mother until you stop talking. Otherwise, you are useless to this family."_

_With that she turned and walked out of the room._

"Ugh, this place is so boring!' Carrie whined.

She stretched.

"How does this man live without walking?"

Hanna shrugged.

"Charles?"

They both nearly jumped as a dark skinned woman approached.

"Have you seen Mute and Kurt? They aren't home from school yet and they both missed their last period."

"I'm sure their fine," Carrie said.

She was grateful for few things in life. The fact that her mutant ability made it easy to use another person's voice was one of those few things. The woman glanced at Hanna.

"Is this our new student?"

She offered her hand.

"My name is Ororro but I must insist that you call me Storm. Would you like me to show you to your room?""The Professor has me covered," Hanna said quickly.

Storm withdrew her hand.

"Very well."

She nodded at 'Charles' and kept walking. Hiding her anger, Carrie pressed her fingers together.

"So, little Mute has gotten involved with another boy?"

She smiled.

"What should we do?" Hanna inquired.

Carrie grinned inwardly but that did nothing to dim the evilness of it.

"I took care of Miguel. I can take care of this."

_"I cannot love such a child!" Darcy screamed as she dragged Mute, by her hair, into the room. _

_Carrie and Lucy turned inquiring eyes to her. _

_"What warrants this intrussion?" Lucy asked._

_Darcy lifted Mute enough to throw her to the floor at Lucy's feet._

_"My husband is dead because of this monstrosity. Her preachings against mutants drove him mad. he couldn't stand to be alive anymore! I don't want her!" _

_Mute stared at her mother in shock but Carrie didn't seem surprised._

_"But of course. She'll be placed in the main family's care."_

_"Thank you! Oh thank you!" Darcy cried._

_"Come," Lucy said, leading Darcy away._

_Mute turned frantically to Carrie._

_"Please!" she begged. "Let me go home! Let me go with my mother!"_

_"Your mother doesn't want you. No one wants you," Carrie said smoothly. "I don't even want you but in time that might change. Though I find that highly unlikely."_

_"Miguel wants me!" Mute argued._

_"And where is Miguel now?" Carrie inquired._

_She smiled evilly._

_"Oh that's right. He left."_

_"You're wrong," Mute said in a shaky voice._

_"Am I?" Carrie asked._

_She leaned close._

_"Try to remember this, my dear Mute. Nothing you say matters. In fact, you may as well not talk at all."_

**A/N: And that my friends is why Mute is mute. Next chapter is back to the present**


	10. Chapter 10

He'd allowed himself to rest and was shocked when he was suddenly pushed away. Kurt collapsed on the grass, blinking as he got his bearings. Mute sat across from him, eyes wide with what Kurt thought was absolute horror. It was that expression that let him know she regretted asking him along. Slowly, he reached out.

"Mute, it's alright," he assured her.

She jerked away, retreating to someplace in her mind. Someplace he couldn't reach her no matter what he tried. Kurt stood.

"Mute, I want you to know that I want to hear what you have to say. You are important to me."

Mute looked up at him, shocked. Kurt blushed a bit.

"I'm gonna head back to the Institute," he said. "I'll give you some alone time."With that, he turned to go.

"Don't go."

The voice, hoarse and weak, made him stop. He turned a bit, looking around. There was no one for miles. So that could only mean one of two things. He was losing it or… He looked at Mute. She was still sitting where he'd left her.

"Mute?"

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at him.

"Ku-rt,"she said.

His eyes widened.

"Kurt, please don't leave me," Mute said, breaking into full blown sobs.

Kurt hurried back to her, dropping to his knees beside her. She hugged him, clinging to him like a person unable to swim would cling to a life preserver.

"I promise I won't," he said.

And he meant it.

"Like freaky," Kitty muttered under her breath as Hanna and the Professor passed.

"Hush!" Jean hissed.

The Professor had glanced at them and then glanced away. Jean heaved a sigh of relief.

"Don't be so loud about it," Jean lectured.

"But are all of Mute's relatives going to be so creepy?" Kitty asked.

"Try and look at the bright side," Jean urged.

Kitty sighed.

"Fine, " she relented. "At least this one talks."

It was weird. After years, of not talking, it was weird knowing that one of the sounds of the world came from her. She glanced over at Kurt. He layed next to her on the grass, fingers entwined with hers.

"It's going to rain," she whispered to him.

Her voice was weak and talking above a whisper hurt her throat. One of Kurt's eyes slid open and he smiled at her.

"Guess we should head back now, huh?" he asked.

Mute shook her head.

"I like it here. It's so peaceful."

The sudden stinging pain in her forehead made her wish she had kept her mouth shut. A loud voice echoed through her cranium.

"Mute," it sound, the voice urgent and tortured.

Mute cried out, grabbing her head. Kurt sat up fast.

"Mute?" he asked panicked.

As if his words were a cure, the voice and pain went away but not without leaving one final word in her mind. Mute turned to Kurt.

"There'a trouble at home," she said.

And that trouble was Carrie.

**A/N: With that, I bid you goodnight. I swore I'd finish this before I stared anymore. Congrats, this has top priority. Also, on the off chance that 1) ppl read these bold faced words of mine and 2) ppl reading this story also read my Young Justice one, I'm taking the YJ one down and replacing it with another YJ fic that I thought would be better. As promised though, I won't work on it until I finish Mute. Epic Confrontation next chapter I guarantee it. If not, may Zues strike me down with lightning. Also, if you want to have an idea what Mute's voice in general sounds like this link should tell you. Just go to 0:15 and there's Mute's voice. **.com/watch?v=7-uC66OJ2cE


	11. Chapter 11

"Here she comes," Hanna announced, from where she stood by the window.

"Just keep your grip on those other mutants here," Carrie ordered.

"P-Professor?" Scott got out.

Carrie eyed the boy.

"Oh no, just a pretender."

Carrie slowly released Xavier's mind materializing into her own body which lay immobile in Hanna's trunk which had been left in the room. As if from a vampire movie, the lid creaked open and Carrie climbed out, stretching.

"That's better."She flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder, turning to Xavier as he regained control of himself.

"Telepaths, so troublesome. You tipped Mute off that I was here. What a shame."

Hanna quickly seized control of Xavier's mind.

"This play could have gone on longer. After all, a play's the thing, in the words of Hamlet."

"Someone likes ta hear herself talk," Rogue grunted against the pain Hanna exerted on her mind.

Carrie grinned.

"Who else is worth listening to?"She turned to Hanna.

"I'm going to great Mute. Stay here, m'kay?"Hanna nodded.

"Yes Miss Carrie."

"We shouldn't go rushing in," Kurt said panicked as he ran to catch up with Mute.

"She's ten steps ahead of us," Mute replied. "Carrie loves war games. This is exactly what it is."

"That doesn't mean we have to play."

"Yes it does."

Kurt looked at Mute. She didn't say this to argue.

"What do you mean?""I read the professor's mind. Hanna Kingsly was our new student. She is able to exert pain on anyone's mind. Right now everyone at the Institute is a hostage. And Hanna will kill them if Carrie orders her to."

"So, what are we going to do?" Kurt asked.

"I can shield my mind," Mute said. "I can go invisible. Not you."

She stopped, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Go get help if you can."

Kurt nodded, seeing no other way to talk her out of this. Mute smiled and hugged him. As she drew back, she faded away, totally invisible. Kurt sighed and teleported away. Mute faced the Institute, building her mind barrier.

"Carrie, here I come."

She wasn't surprised when the doors burst open. In fact, Carrie expected it.

"I see. Sent away for a little break at a place like this and you learn disobedience, hm Mute?"

She sighed.

"I never wanted this for you, Mute."

"What did you want for me?"

Carrie tensed. The voice was in her head, literally surrounding her.

"Well?"

Carrie scanned the room, looking for Mute.

"Answer me," Mute persisted, still mentally.

"Now where's the fun in that.""I don't like your games."Carrie spun. Mute stood behind her, fist raised.

"Now answer me," Mute said.

Her fist flew forward, slamming against Carrie's face. Having never thrown a punch before, Mute;s form was atrocious but the anger and years of resentment filled her punch and Carrie toppled down the stairs.

"How dare you!" she screamed from the bottom.

"I hated myself for the longest time. Why couldn't you be nice? Everyone loved you. They cared! ANd you treated us all like dirt. Like worms under your shoe!" Mute cried hoarsely.

She wished her voice would get the memo and would actually come out sounding strong like in movies.

"Love? Care? Ha!" Carrie said.

She stood.

"No one loves me. No one cares. They only want to keep me happy and keep me quiet. Out of the way. Just like your mother did you."

"I cannot speak for my mother," Mute said. "But I love her. I loved her then. I love her know. Regardless of what she did to me back then. And that is what you'll never understand. I may have brothers but I've never felt more at home then when I was at the Institute. They are my family now."

"That's too bad," Carrie said. "I want you back. And you know I get what I want. Always"

"Not this time."

Mute flew into the air, flying straight at Carrie.

"The thing about you," she said, as she got closer. "You can only take over my body, if I look into your eyes. "

"They don't call me Klepto for nothing."Carrie laughed darkly as she grabbed Mute's wrist.

"I don't need my power."She pulled Mute to the floor and returned the punch Mute had bestowed upon her early. From there, it turned into any old American girl catfight with biting and scratching and hair pulling. Lots and lots of hair pulling. They both screamed as they fought but Carrie was louder seeing as how Mute's voice still remained hoarse.

Upstairs, unnerved by the screaming, Hanna's concentration on the minds slipped. Xavier noticed this and pressed his fingers to his temples, pushing through Hanna's defenses. She let out a meek cry before releasing the others minds. Without a moments thought, Rogue was out the door, headed after Carrie. She found Mute and Carrie fighting at the bottom of the stairs. She let out a sigh.

"Mutant powers and ya'll can't even use 'em right."

"So, where'd Carrie go?" Kurt asked.

It was later and he and Mute were outside in the garden.

"She left," Mute replied.

"Just like that?"

"She knows when she's not needed. Also, she disowned me."

Mute sighed sadly.

"I might as well change my last name. The Kingsly's won't accept me."

She sighed.

"Not anymore."

Kurt wrapped an arm around her.

"You've still got me. And the Institute," Kurt said hastily, blushing.

Mute smiled and leaned forward, kissing him gently. Kurt smiled against her lips. Their kiss was over too soon. For him anyway. Mute smiled at him and skipped away a little bit.

"Come and get me," she laughed.

Kurt laughed also and got up, chasing after her. It was then Mute went invisible.

"No fair!" Kurt yelled.

Lucy slowly closed the doors, staring at Carrie's bent head.

"Leave me here, Lucy," Carrie ordered.

She lifted her head.

"You're free. You're all free. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes actually. It is."

Lucy closed the doors tightly, locking them. Then she walked away.

"Come along Miguel."

**A/N: I don't care what you think. I enjoyed making the only fight scene a whimpy cat fight. In all honesty, I saw one go on a t my school for a whole 45 minutes but that was mostly cause security couldn't get through because all the bystanders locked arms and were like "Nope!" HI-LA-RI-OUSSSS! Of course everyone got written up afterward except the smart few who managed to get away. (Yours truly was one.)**


End file.
